


Clockwork Love.

by flashwitch



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumiere and Cogsworth had a fling a while back, starting before they were human again, and then Lumiere had an affair with Babette  the feather duster  and dumps Cogsworth. Much angst happens. I apologise profusely for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I don't even know. A Beauty and the Beast fanfic involving much slash and angst between Lumiere and Cogsworth. I blame DD Agent for this one! XD
> 
> I do not own the characters in here.

Lumiere knew how Cogsworth felt about him. He'd have to be blind and stupid not to. Cogsworth wasn't exactly adept at hiding his feelings. Cogsworth never had gotten over that stupid fling. Because that's all it was. A fling. Lumiere liked Cogsworth well enough. He was good at his job, fiercely loyal, and he was secretly funny. Plus it was great fun to wind him up (both figuratively and literally). But, Lumiere liked the ladies. And he didn't like to be tied down (both literally and figuratively again, although he didn't mind tying _other_ people down). Cogsworth just wasn't right for him. they weren't meant to be together.

Besides, since they'd returned to human form, the Master had hired a bevy of new chambermaids, all young and pure and innocent, and just waiting for Lumiere. He wasn't going to go back to Cogsworth when he had all these sweet young things to play with. And it's different now that they're human. Before, they were a clock and a candlestick. It didn't count.

Cogsworth had caught him with Babette once. That hadn't been fun. But Lumiere had never tried to hide his nature from Cogsworth. Cogsworth had known from the start that Lumiere was just sleeping with him as a novelty, and because he wanted Cogsworth to relax for once. He'd been clear. It wasn't his fault that Cogsworth felt hurt when he found Lumiere having sex on the table. He hadn't promised anything.

And yes, it was true that sometimes he missed the robust shape of Cogsworth's rotund body beneath him, and the softness of the man's hands. That he missed the feeling as he pounded into the tight warmth, being rougher than he dared with Babette or the other maids. And that he even missed being pounded into by Cogsworth's surprisingly heavy and large cock.

But it had nothing to do with finer feelings. It was an itch that was no longer being scratched. That was all.

Cogsworth was a friend, yes. A brother even. But nothing more.

* * *

"Lumiere, what is wrong?" a feminine voice cooed. "You've been sitting here, staring into the walls for hours, now!"

"Nothing, mon cher. Nothing at all."

He stood, and swept her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her mouth. She giggled and writhed and her hands rasped against his skin, roughened from years of work. It felt wrong, and he closed his eyes tight. His hand found the swell of her breasts and he tugged sharply down on her dress, ripping it a little, to free the shapely mounds with their round, dark nipples.

She gasped.

He felt her reach into his breeches and free his cock. It was only half hard. He bent his head to suck a mark on her throat, and received a flash of doing the same thing to Cogsworth. He groaned and leaned his forehead against her clavicle as the blood rushed to his member. She giggled again, breathily and he felt inexplicably irritated. He pulled up her skirts and thrust roughly into her. Her nails were like claws on his shoulders. He suckled at her tits and dragged a hand through her hair.

"Oh, Lumiere!" she moved with him, breathing heavily, and tossing back her head. They were up against the wall, her back pressed against it, the wallpaper cold and rough on her skin. They kissed and he bit her lip a little harder than he meant to and tasted blood. It brought him back to himself. He was thrusting into her roughly; one hand tangled in her hair, pulling sharply, the other clawing marks into one of her breasts. There was a large hickey on her neck and a thin trail of blood spilling down her chin from her fat bottom lip. He stopped abruptly, pulling out and stepping away. He covered his eyes wearily.

"What's wrong?" she tugged up her dress and wrapped her arms protectively across her breasts. "Did...did I do something...? I mean..."

"No!" he turned to her, and realised he still had his breeches round his ankles and tried to sort himself before continuing. "I am sorry, you did nothing. I did not mean to be so rough with you. I was angry before we started."

"Do you," she frowned, and tried to fix her dress before giving up, sitting down, and continuing, "I mean, do you want to talk about it?"

He laughed. It was a high, hysterical sound and it didn't suit him. She looked truly afraid for the first time.

"I don't mean to laugh. I just don't know how to answer. I thought, I thought I knew what to do. That I had it all sorted in my head, but I obviously don't."

"Come and sit down, and explain." She frowned. He stepped forward, and joined her at the table. "No, wait. Have a glass of brandy first. You're shaking apart." She poured him a glass from the decanter on the table. It was technically the Masters, but he wouldn't begrudge them a drop.

He drank the brandy down in one and she shook her head.

* * *

"I truly am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I don't mind it a little rough, truth be told." She smiled. "You did no lasting harm. Now," she clapped her hands together sharply and leaned in as though expecting him to whisper. "What is so terrible that you lost yourself so?"

"I," he turned his face away, "I have lain with a man as I would lay with a maid."

"Yes?" she said, mildly confused when he did not continue.

"That's all? You aren't disgusted with me?"

She laughed, and he felt it sting his tender pride.

"Why would I be?"

"Is this a joke to you? I have done something terrible!"

She sighed.

"Was it safe?"

He bit his lip, unsure, and then nodded slowly.

"Neither of us was hurt. We were careful."

"Was it sane?"

"I... I don't know. We were swept up in our passion. It seemed sane at the time, but now..." He shrugged.

"Was it consensual?"

"Yes! I am not some sort of monster!" he almost shouted at her, and immediately regretted it. She had good reason to think ill of him, after all. She held up her hands defensively and pulled back a little.

"Then what are you so fussed about?"

"I..." he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "It's wrong."

"No, it isn't." she put her hand on his. "I promise."

"Yes it is."

"Why would it be? It doesn't do any harm, does it? No one with any brains thinks of it as wrong."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!"

"It's not just that. I mean, that's a big part of it, but there's more."

"Tell me."

"He loves me."

"That is a good thing, no?" she patted his hand and smiled.

"No! I'm not like that!" he stood up and began to pace. "I'm not made like that, for one person. I don't, I can't..." he trailed off, frustrated.

"You don't love him?"

"I didn't say that. I care about him. He's a friend, but I that's why he needs to stay away from me!"

"Oh, I see. You are not worthy of being loved, is that it? Lumiere, you are the last person I thought would have self esteem issues!"

"I am too great to be loved by one man alone!" he said smugly, hand on his heart. She laughed, genuinely and it was a sweet sound.

"You care about him, you're paramour?"

"I said I do!"

"And you respect him?"

"Well, sure! He is a clever man, and a good man."  _Too good for me_ , he thought.

"Then respect his choice. If he is a smart man, then respect that. He's probably smart enough to see right through you! And he loves you just the same."

"Right, sure." He shook his head. "He will leave me. He will see how I am. Or worse, I will break him. Shatter his heart. I do that. I leave people behind."

"Stop being so melodramatic! And come and sit back down, I can't talk to you properly when you're wandering back and forth over there."

He came back to sit at the table a little bit sheepishly.

"I am simply telling the truth."

"You are making too much of this. If you truly love him, it will all work out. You will not want to hurt him, and you will stay by his side." She nodded wisely and he snorted.

"I do not know that I love him! And even if I did, is that supposed to change my entire personality? Besides, I have already hurt him. I do not wish to do that again."

"Then don't."

"It is that simple?"

"Yes!" and she laughed again. "You know now, and you can do better. Go to him. Tell him you are sorry."

"He shall not want me back."

"You said you respect him. Do you respect him enough to give him the choice? Are you brave enough to hear him say no?"

He looked at her for a long time. Then, he stood up, bowed to her and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Then, he turned and left without another word. She smiled, and congratulated herself on a job well done, and then wondered how she was going to get back to her room with her dress torn around the bodice.


	2. Chapter 2

Cogsworth meant nothing to Lumiere. He knew it. Everybody knew it. They fought all the time. And Lumiere had always been going off with every single maid in the castle. He sighed. He really needed to get over the man. They'd only been together for a couple of months before he found Lumiere shagging that bint Babette. He sighed again and decided to visit the kitchen for a late night snack. There shouldn't be anyone there at this time of the night.

He was surprised then, to find one of the maids was sitting at the kitchen table, her dress slipping off her shoulders.

"Oh, my! Are you alright?" There was blood on her swollen lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, the Master doesn't hold with his servants being abused."

"I'm not being abused!" She grinned, as though the very idea was ridiculous. "I had an encounter that ended rather abruptly, and he was very apologetic. We had a long talk, and he won't be doing it again."

"Well, are you sure you can take his word for it? I don't want the entire castle in uproar over this." He paused and frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I know your name." He'd seen her around the castle, cleaning and such, but he hadn't had contact with her really.

"Rose, sir."

"Rose, are you much hurt?"

"I promise, barely even bruised. I would appreciate some help with my dress though. I was sitting here wondering how I would manage to get back to my room with my dignity intact."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure we can rig something." he came over to her and started adjusting the dress. She sat in silence and let him try and get a temporary fix going, but after a moment, the silence felt oppressive to her.

"Are you alright, sir? It is rather late to be wandering around the kitchen."

"I couldn't sleep. I was looking for something to eat."

"Ah. You know, the type of food you eat before sleeping can affect your dreams."

"Is that so?"

"Mais oui!" She smiled as he took a bobby pin from her hair and used it to close one of the rips. "For example, if you wish to dream of a certain special lady, you should drink buttermilk and eat strawberries."

"And what if I want to forget a certain special..." he paused. "Lady?"

A sneaking suspicion began to grow in her mind. But she kept it to herself.

"I know the feeling well! But food will not change the heart, I am afraid! Although sweet things work well for the broken heart." she paused. "So does conversation with a kind and discreet listener."

He sat down in the chair so recently vacated by Lumiere.

"First, will you tell me who did this? I can't have a man like that on the staff."

"What makes you think he's on the staff?" He frowned and she relented. "It was Lumiere."

He actually flinched and paled.

"I don't believe it."

"I knew it! You are he, the one!"

"The one what?"

"The one who he regrets hurting. The one who got him so worked up that he did this."

"Explain."

"I came in here, and he was sitting where you are now. Brooding. We had been having a casual relationship, and I decided to distract him. He got rough, which he never truly had before." She shuddered. "But I don't mind that so much. Then he stopped, and apologised. He didn't hurt me too bad. He was angry with himself, and it just happened. As I said, we had a long talk and I figured out what was wrong with him."

"What was wrong with him?" Cogsworth's hope looked almost painful.

"You! He felt bad for hurting you. He cares about you, maybe even loves you. But he is scared. He is not so good about relationships. He always does it wrong."

"Well, yes. That's true."

"He doesn't think he's worthy of you."

"That is certainly not true." But Cogsworth thought about how much it had hurt and wondered about whether or not he could open himself up for that sort of pain again.

"Be brave. He needs you to be brave because he can't be, not in this. He's too scared."

"Let me help you back to your room."

* * *

Cogsworth wrapped his jacket around Rose, covering the rough repair job, and the tantalising flash of flesh that was showing in the tears. Together, they made their way towards the servant's quarters.

"Are you in a shared room, or one of your own?" Cogsworth asked, his hand on her lower back, guiding her.

"I think you're afraid."

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback by the non sequitur.

"Of Lumiere. Of what he means to you. Of him breaking your poor heart again."

"Leave it alone."

"Why should I? I have been hurt by this as much as you. And I want you two to be happy. I think you could be good together."

"Rose, you should not meddle in what is none of your business." He sighed and she pulled away from him, hands on her hips.

"How is it not my business? I live and work here, I was hurt by him too, and I have however long discussing this with you, trying to put your mind at ease! I didn't have to do this. I could have roused the castle! Shouted Rape. I could have let Lumiere walk out angry and upset. Your relationship hurts more than you know. You fight all the time! It does not make working for you easy."

"Work is not supposed to be easy!" Cogsworth knew he sounded ridiculous, but he was flustered.

"Maybe not, but it's not supposed to be this difficult either! You and him, you are always sniping and snapping, and treating each other badly. You've driven more than one poor servant away! Maybe if you were both having regular sex with someone you loved, you wouldn't be so prickly."

"What do you know about it!" he shouted.

A head popped out from behind one of the doors along the servant's corridor.

"What's all this racket then?"

"Ah, Mrs Potts. I apologise for the disturbance, everything is quite alright," Cogsworth assured.

"That poor mite doesn't look 'quite alright'! What on earth have you been doing to her?"

"Me? I didn't-"

"Dear Cogsworth has not done anything but help me try and fix my dress and escort me back to my room, Mrs Potts."

The older woman came out of her room and bustled around them.

"Well, that might be good enough for a brief trip through the castle, but I'm sure that we can do better. Come on in then." She turned and headed into her room, expecting them to follow. They exchanged a helpless glance, and followed her in. Mrs Potts was like that. An immovable force of nature.

"Everything alright, love?" A man's voice came from the bed. It was Belle's father.

"Yes, yes. Soon be mended." She went over to a small table in a kitchen area, carefully skirting around the small bed in which Chip was sleeping. "Come along, dears."

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Maurice was out of bed and over to Rose's side in a moment. He hated the thought of a young woman being harmed.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Nothing a cup of tea and a good seamstress won't fix," Mrs Potts added, and motioned for them to sit at the kitchen table. Rose and Cogsworth did as they were told, but Maurice went over to set a pot to boil.

"Really, you don't have to do this."

"It's no trouble my dear." There was a sewing box out on the table along with a selection of ribbons, and Mrs Potts gently helped Rose out of the jacket so she could see the damage. She tutted. "Now, who would do such a thing?"

"Please, it was an accident, and he was very sorry."

"Hmm."

"Please, Madam," Cogsworth put in. "It has been sorted."

"I'll be the judge of that. It's about the safety of my girls." Mrs Potts threaded a needle.

"I have reason to believe that the particular set of circumstances that led to this will not be repeated."

"What do you mean? How can you say that? I mean to say, how is it possible that you know the circumstances shall not repeat themselves?" Cogsworth flustered.

"He has realised the error of his ways, and has had an epiphany about the nature of his feelings," she explained as Mrs Potts began stitching the rips and torn seams in her dress.

"And you are sure of this? You believe it to be genuine?" Cogsworth sounded almost desperate with his hope and fear.

"Of course!" She shrugged, and Mrs Potts jabbed with a needle. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, dear, but do try and be still."

"Sorry."

"His feelings though?" Cogsworth asked, impatient.

"His feelings are true or he never would have acted as he did. He is very much in love, and does not know how to deal with it."

"Then how can we... erm, he and his love ever have a true relationship? Are they not doomed from the start?"

Mrs Potts laughed gently, and gave her opinion.

"My dear, nine times out of ten the relationship appears to be doomed from the start. That's what makes true love so precious. Just look at the Master and Mistress! They were as doomed as any couple ever was, and yet, they are as happy now as any couple ever was. Love is worth all the trouble it causes, trust me."

"But how can I know if it's truly true love or merely curiosity and lust on his part?"

"I am telling you, he is in love!" Rose burst out, annoyed. "You love him too, I know it! You could have one of those great loves that is spoken of in song and story, but you refuse it! Ai!" she threw up her hands.

"Hold still, dear!"

Cogsworth looked at the maid for a long moment, trying to understand.

"Why are you getting so worked up by it? I mean you have nothing to do with him or me?" He'd given up on the pretence that he wasn't talking about himself.

"I had a love once, and I was too cowardly to pursue him. And he left the village where I lived to go to sea and make his fortune. He never came back. I found out afterwards that he had told his friends that he wished to marry me and that is why he sought his fortune. He said he wanted to be worthy of me." She looked down at the table. "If I had only spoken to him of my feelings..."

"Oh, you poor child!" Mrs Potts laid a hand on her arm.

"It was a few years ago, I have come to terms with it." She shrugged again and she smiled in a sad bittersweet way.

"I am sorry." Cogsworth seemed almost shocked.

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for yourself. You are the one denying yourself such a wonderful thing because you are afraid. Afraid that he will hurt you again!" she laughed, but it was a pained sound, and she slammed a fist down on the table. "Pain is a part of life, and if you do not hurt sometimes, then you are not living correctly." Cogsworth had no response for that.

"Momma?" Chip appeared, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear, Rose here tore her dress and got upset. I was just trying to fix it for her."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I didn't mean to wake him."

"No harm done, dear. He'll go back down easily enough. You drink your tea and relax." She picked Chip up and carried him over to the bed as Maurice put china cups and a pot of tea on the table for them. He sat down.

The three of them drank their tea in silence.

* * *

Mrs Potts came back over a few minutes later, and shook her head.

"Really now, have you all gone mute?"

"Some of us are comfortable with silence, my dear," Maurice smiled.

"Right," she smiled back, and then tilted her head. "Now, you. You go to bed; you aren't as young as you used to be. You, you go and find Lumiere and talk to him. That's all I'm asking. Just talk. And you, you hold still while I finish your dress and then take tomorrow off. You've had a busy night."

They all sat there for a moment, then Maurice stood and inclined his head.

"Goodnight, my dear." He nodded to Rose and Cogsworth and headed back to bed.

"Well? On with you, my lad." She flapped her hands at him, and he hurriedly swallowed his tea, before turning to Rose.

"Are you sure?"

"Always." She grinned.

"Are you going to be alright?" he was very serious, and was annoyed when her smile just brightened.

"Told you, just bruises."

"Very well. But you should take tomorrow off, as Mrs Potts decreed."

"I'll do as I'm told. Now, stop hanging around and go talk to your man." Rose flapped her hands in an impression of Mrs Potts.

He shook his head, but turned and left the humble abode.


	3. Chapter 3

Lumiere paced outside the door.

 _It is late,_  he rationalised. _Cogsworth is probably sleeping, the old stick in the mud. I have hurt him before. He shall probably laugh in my face. I should just go back to bed. But if I don't do this now, then I shall never get up the courage! Ah, me. It is a difficult thing, being in love. Lust is so much easier, you have sex and then it is over._

He walked up to the door, raised his fist, and failed to knock. It was the fifteenth time he'd repeated the series of actions without following them through to their logical conclusion.

"Ahem."

He turned around at the sound of a familiar throat clearing behind him. He found Cogsworth standing there, arms folded tightly across his chest, face set in an expression of disapproval.

"Cogsworth, mon amour!" Lumiere felt wrong-footed in the way that only Cogsworth could make him. He searched for words, and, finding none, he held out a red rose he'd picked from the Master's garden (a calculated risk).

"What. Is. That?"

"A rose."

"A rose? You took it from the Master's garden? You know how that worked out last time." He shook his head. "You had better come inside before someone sees you with that."

Lumiere followed Cogsworth inside, hardly believing his luck. The former clock made his way over to the bed and the ex-candle followed. Cogsworth sat down and stared. Lumiere stood at the end of the bed, hands twisting together. He needed to find the words for Cogsworth's sake. If he didn't then they'd fall apart.

"I saw the girl you hurt."

Lumiere wasn't expecting that as a conversation starter.

"How is little Rosie?"

"She says she's fine. A little shook up. I left her with Mrs Potts."

"I did not mean to hurt her."

"Did you mean to hurt me? It was me you were thinking of when you... that's what she said..."

"No, I would never hurt you!" he flushed. "Not intentionally anyway."

There was a long silence as they considered that, both remembering the past and wishing it was different.

"Are you drunk?" Cogsworth asked suddenly.

"No!" Lumiere couldn't hold his gaze. "Maybe a little."

"Sleep it off and then we'll talk." Cogsworth turned away, dismissively.

"I can't! It took me half the night to work up the courage to speak to you, and if I don't speak now, I may never be able to!"

"Speak your piece then. But I don't promise to listen." He looked away.

"I love you."Cogsworth laughed. "I mean it! I love you, you old stick in the mud! I love your little moustache, I love your belly. I even love that stick you have shoved up your arse!"

Silence fell again, this time distinctly icy.

"Well, I think this is going swimmingly!" Cogsworth said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"I did not mean that the way it sounded. Let me start over. I love you. I have loved you for a long time, but I was afraid. I do not do commitment. You know that. But I could try. For you."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I got scared. It got too heavy." Lumiere looked away. "I ran away. I am sorry."

"You hurt me. You didn't even tell me! I had to find out by seeing you and her... on the table!" his voice rose to an almost shout at the end.

"I know. I am sorry. I cannot say it enough."

"No. I don't think you can."

Cogsworth studied Lumiere. He was the very picture of dejection. Cogsworth's remark had pierced him to his very core. Cogsworth sighed. He'd always been a soft touch.

"But, you must have finally driven me insane because I love you too, you ridiculous, flaming footman."

Lumiere just lit up. If he had still been a candle, all his flames would have flared. As it was, he simply leaped forwards knocking Cogsworth back onto the bed, and kneeling over him.

He leaned down to claim Cogsworth's mouth in a messy battle of tongues that left them both panting.

"You're drunk. Will you regret this tomorrow?"

"I'm not drunk. Tipsy at the most. And the only thing I'll regret is not doing this sooner." Cogsworth looked away, a difficult feat when Lumiere had him pinned to the bed. "I promise. I'll be here when you wake up."

He lifted a hand from Cogsworth's wrist and stroked his cheek. Cogsworth turned his head into the contact, and then surged up to kiss again.

They rutted against each other, breathless.

"Clothes!"

"What , mon amour?"

"Too many!"

"Ah!"

As soon as Lumiere understood, he was eager to comply. He started removing Cogsworth's clothes, working his way from the top down, until the man beneath him was completely nude. Cogsworth was slightly overwhelmed, as Lumiere had been kissing and nibbling at all the skin he had uncovered. He took a couple of breaths, and then scowled. Lumiere was still fully clothed.

"We still have a problem."

"What?" Lumiere looked up, confused, from where he was sucking a mark onto Cogsworth's bare collar bone. "What's wrong?"

"You're still dressed."

Lumiere grinned. It was an expression that Cogsworth associated with a cat on the prowl. He stood up away from the bed, and he got undressed. He did it slowly, making a show of it.

Cogsworth, who had until this point been too nervous to get fully hard, found that his loins were suddenly taken an interest. Especially as Lumiere revealed that he was already hard and leaking, despite having had a couple of drinks.

It felt nice to be inspiring that sort of want. But lust and want had never been their problem.

He found himself thinking too much. Worrying about tomorrow. About whether Lumiere had been truthful. He chewed his lower lip. Lumiere must have seen it, because he pounced again. He sucked at Cogsworth's neck, and worked his way slowly down to his chest.

"I am going to take you and make you mine. Mark you. You belong to me now, and I am never going to let you go. I will prove it." he fastened his mouth onto Cogsworth's chest and bit down, sucking hard. Cogsworth gasped and his eyes went wide. Lumiere grinned against his skin. He pulled away and smiled, pressing a finger against the dark bruise he'd created. Cogsworth flinched away a little, but his pupils were hugely dilated, and his cock jumped eagerly between them.

Lumiere moved over to Cogsworth's left nipple, rasping his teeth across it and eliciting a surprised moan from his companion. He sucked and licked and bit, slightly harder than he probably should have. He pulled his mouth off and blew across the abused flesh, watching the nipple pucker. He moved to the other one and suckled at it, before blowing on it as he had the other. His hands roamed across the expanse of flesh before him, and then they grabbed hold of the nipples and pulled and twisted.

He dug his fingers into the fleshy domes of Cogsworth's chest. They were larger than most men's, given Cogsworth's largesse, and they were surprisingly firm under Lumiere's hands. The nipples were more responsive than a woman's too. He bent his mouth to them again, licking and sucking and biting, first gently and then with more aggression.

Cogsworth moaned and squirmed under the expert attention. Lumiere smiled into his skin and then moved down slowly. He kissed and licked his way down Cogsoworth's torso, giving ever considerable inch his full concentration. He dipped his tongue gently into the bowl of Cogsworth's belly button, pleased at the gasp it elicited.

He then finally turned his attention to Cogsworth's proud member, thick and slightly shorter than Lumiere's, flushed dark red with blood. Lumiere dipped his head down to lick a small pearl of pre-come from the head. Then he proceeded to completely ignore it.

"Hey!"

"Are you complaining?" there was a dangerous growl underlying Lumiere's words. He bit savagely at the crease of Cogsworth's thigh. His hips bucked.

"Not complaining, no."

"Good."

Lumiere nuzzled his cheek against Cogsworth's balls. Then he pulled away and looked at his lover for a long moment, considering. Cogsworth tried not to squirm, but turned his head to the side, refusing to meet Lumiere's eyes.

"Spread your legs."

Cogsworth paused, but then did as he was asked. Lumiere nodded.

"Good, so good, mon amour." And Cogsworth would never get tired of hearing that. Besides, if this was only for tonight, if he could never have Lumiere again, he wanted to make it a night Lumiere would remember.

Lumiere put his hands on Cogsworth's thighs and pressed them further apart, then manipulated him until he was arranged just as he wanted, knees bent, ass canted up slightly, giving Lumiere access. Cogsworth felt exposed and embarrassed and helplessly aroused. He knew he was flushing red, but couldn't bring himself to care. He had always been shy in bed, worried that his rotund form was not attractive to his partner or that he was doing it wrong, and he was even more shy with Lumiere as he knew that he was being compared to countless beautiful women. They hadn't been very adventurous in the past and Lumiere had almost always insisted on Cogsworth taking the lead as he was the more experienced in male/male sex. Cogsworth had no idea it could be like this between them.

Lumiere spread the globe of Cogsworth's ass and moved in. He tentatively slid his tongue across the tight pucker, and Cogsworth jolted.

"What are you-" Lumiere had never- it wasn't-

"You took your customary bath before bed, you are clean. And I have been assured it is enjoyable." Lumiere moved in again, lapping across the hole until it was dripping and then made a dart of his tongue and plunged it into the tight heat. Cogsworth just came apart. He gasped and shivered and moaned. He begged and pleaded and Lumiere ate it all up. He pressed a finger in alongside his tongue, marvelling at the silky feeling. A second finger soon joined the first as Cogsworth was so lose from being rimmed.

Cogsworth wriggled as he was fingered, getting more and more worked up.

"Now!" he said finally, when he could take no more. "Now, need you, please!"

Lumiere lifted Cogsoworth's completely relaxed and jelly like legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself. He pressed slowly into the tight heat, nothing more than saliva easing the way, his teeth leaving an indent on his lower lip. Cogsworth let out a whine, his hands tightening on the sheets beneath them, and Lumiere froze.

"Are you alright? Cogsworth? I am hurting you?"

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Just, give me a moment."

Lumiere didn't move. It was hard, he wanted so much, but Cogsworth was asking him to be still, and he would do anything for Cogsworth.

After what seemed like eternity, Cogsworth spoke again.

"Alright, now."

Lumiere pulled out, torturously slow, and pushed back in, just as slowly. It wasn't what Cogsworth had been expecting, and the feelings it created were amazing, but they let him think too much. Tears gathered at the corner of his eye, and he looked away, letting them soak into the pillow. It was exquisite and intense, too little and too much all at once.

Lumiere kept drawing out, and pushing back in, so slowly, so tenderly. But he wanted more. He adjusted his thrust and Cogsworth moaned, clenching slightly around Lumiere as he brushed across his prostate. It was too much, and the former candlestick's tight rein on his lust was broken. He began to speed up and was soon pounding furiously into his lover. They were both swept up in a tide of pure want and need, scratching at each other in their desire to be closer.

Climax came on them both suddenly, Cogsworth first, Lumiere seconds later and they collapsed against each other, limp, flaccid and satisfied.

* * *

Lumiere wrapped himself around Cogsworth and slowly drew out of him. He snuffled into Cogsworth's neck, sighed, and murmured something into the shell of his ear before falling resolutely to sleep.

"Je t'aime..."

Cogsworth had been drifting contentedly on a sea of endorphins towards the sweet arms of Morpheus, but when he heard Lumiere say that, his whole body tensed. There was no way he could sleep now. He waited until Lumiere began to snore, and then carefully extricated himself.

He wrapped himself in a housecoat and went to sit in his armchair. It was positioned so he could look out the window, and he just sat there, staring. The moon was full and bright in the sky, and the stars were shining.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head.

He loved Lumiere. He did. But he wasn't sure he could do this. What guarantee did he have that he wouldn't find him shagging Babbette, or some other pretty young thing, over the table? He didn't give up his heart readily, and you could say he had some trust issues, but he wanted to trust Lumiere. He already did love him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his chest.

And what about work? What would the Master say? Would people treat them differently because of this? Half the maids would probably go on strike when they heard that Lumiere had settled down. And with a man.

He shook his head. These problems were for tomorrow. For tonight, he had Lumiere, and he had hope, which was a whole world more than he'd had yesterday.

He climbed back into bed, snuggling into the covers, and Lumiere muttered and flung and a possessive arm across his chest before nuzzling into Cogsworth's neck.

Yes. This would do. There was always tomorrow to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Seriously, IDEK what I was thinking! May eventually spawn a sequel as weird as this one, but I very much doubt it.  
> So. Yeah. Sorry for ruining your childhood memories! Brain Bleach is available from every good chemist and bartender*. Before you remove the memories for good, how about leaving me a review?
> 
> *please use Brain Bleach responsibly.


End file.
